


Veneer

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was aware that it was a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 30 Prompts Challenge. It's a bit short, but I am trying to ease my way back into writing more now that the semester is over. Enjoy!

Draco was a perfectionist when it came to certain things.

Perhaps it was because it was because he was raised a certain way. After all, Malfoys were a very traditional family, who had to appear to be the “perfect” pureblood clan. Draco knew that people felt differently about their behaviour. To some, that meant poised and thoughtful. To others, that meant cold and calculating. 

Although, in his later years, Draco had come to hold very different views about certain _moral issues_ than what his family had traditionally held, certain aspects of his upbringing remained. 

Draco always had to be impeccably groomed and dressed. He wore fine tailored suits in seasonable colours, and his shoes were so shiny he could see his face in them. When he went out, his hair was always combed perfectly, with not a single hair out of place. His teeth shone white. His nails were always the exact right length, so he would not appear either nervous or neglectful. Any blemishes on his face were quickly vanquished with a quick charm. He had a moisturizing routine with six different creams, all imported, with names that twisted most tongues, but that Draco could pronounce perfectly.

Draco managed to look this way so easily, and so quickly, that it was like he had been born knowing how to do it. 

One might expect, having grown up with House Elves, that he might not keep a clean house on his own. Alas, this, too, was untrue. Draco’s side of the room was incredibly neat, and his desk was even cleaner. Any dish he used was immediately washed. Draco gleefully waged a vengeful war against any dust bunnies or stains that stood in his way. 

It did appear, however, that this veneer wasn’t impenetrable.

Harry grinned at the destruction around him, as he surveyed the results of their haste to get to their shared bed. Draco’s suit (which he usually placed on a chair after wearing) was scattered and crumpled across the bedroom floor. His tie had managed to land on the doorknob of the closet. Their lamp was knocked over. The duvet was thrown to the ground.

Harry felt an elbow jab him in the ribs. “What are you smirking about?” Draco said, suspiciously. 

He smiled even more widely, looking at Draco’s lips, reddened from their love. “Nothing,” Harry replied.

Draco looked at him suspiciously for a long moment before saying with a sigh, “Whatever.” 

He rolled over onto his stomach. Harry looked at his lithe back, the sheet just covering his arse, but still revealing the little dimples above it. Harry surveyed the planes of his back and shoulders, looking at the love bite he had sucked onto the side of his neck. Draco’s hair was mussed; the charm had faded that kept it in place.

Harry smiled softly to himself; he was happier than he had been in a long time. No one was more aware than Harry of the fact that Draco wore his suits as armour. To be allowed to see Draco so vulnerable…

Well, Harry was aware that it was a gift. He had to try not to see too much significance in the act. As it was, he already felt giddy with the promise of a future that he once believed to be an impossible dream.

Harry blew out the candle by the bedside, before snuggling down into the covers. He threw an arm over Draco and kissed him on the cheek. “Night,” he said. Draco murmured into his pillow. Harry closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
